


Afterparty

by SoonerOrLater



Series: I Guess I'll Just Lie Here [8]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Relationship, Open Mic Night, Songfic, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoonerOrLater/pseuds/SoonerOrLater
Summary: It's traditional to have an afterparty so after Open Mic Night David and Patrick have one. With real champagne, and maybe another song. And kissing. Lots of kissing.
Relationships: David Rose/Patrick Brewer
Series: I Guess I'll Just Lie Here [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886797
Comments: 23
Kudos: 91





	Afterparty

David heard the click of the lock and breathed a sigh of relief. The last person was gone. The Store was quiet after the hum of the open mic night. He should probably emerge from his hiding place in the storeroom now. He wasn’t hiding; he reminded himself just…taking a breather.

It had after all been, a lot. A lot of people, a lot of being ‘on’ regardless of anything else. And while he was very good at being that version of himself at the best of times that took a lot of energy. It was like putting on a suit- or maybe a sweater. He used to spend a lot more time with what felt like a suit on. A ‘David Rose’ suit, pretending to be a version of him. He felt less like that here. More and more himself all the time in fact. And realising for a long time he hadn’t quite known who he was, not really. 

But doing events still made him anxious. While the Store felt more like home than anywhere else, and a space he was ‘him’, doing events still took a lot. They still required that ‘performance’ and more than that the talking to people all night took energy like nothing else. Was that strange? He wondered, not for the first time, for someone who admittedly could talk a lot an evening talking to everyone in town took it out of him. And he needed a minute.

He’d need a minute in ordinary circumstances. Adding to that what Patrick had done. What Patrick had done for him. He smiled at the memory. But that was a lot. It was a lot a lot a lot. He smiled again.

He could hear Patrick in the Store, moving around. He assumed clearing up. He should go out there. He should help- as he was sure Patrick was going to inform him whenever he did get out there. No doubt with a roll of his eyes and a smirk. David smiled at the thought.

They hadn’t had a chance to speak yet. It almost felt like they’d avoided it. Patrick had been busy hosting, David had been busy running the Store. In fact, they’d barely looked at each other.

Not since Patrick held his gaze and sang the final ‘You’re the best.’ David had held it right back even with tears swimming in his eyes. He felt his Mom’s hand on his arm again just as Patrick nodded, thanked the audience and welcomed the next act on stage. David had a moment to wipe his eyes before a customer needed him.

Twyla had come to the counter to buy some hand cream and smiled broadly at him ‘I knew he was special when he turned up in a suit at the café’ she winked at him, David wrinkled his nose and pretended not to know what she was talking about. But he smiled sideways at her as he handed over her purchase.

‘Well I wish someone had told me.’ He said with a smile.

‘Oh we tried to.’ Stevie said from nowhere, as Twyla smiled and walked off.

‘I assume you saw then.’ He said leaning on the counter.

She nodded.

‘If you knew in advance about this and didn’t tell me I will have to kill you.’

Stevie shook her head. ‘All him’ she glanced over at where Patrick was tuning up his guitar for his second set. ‘I feel like he might have been planning this for awhile.’ She said with a smile.

He was suddenly very interested in the countertop. Until Patrick started singing again. He sang a mix of old cover songs- open mic staples he assumed. David couldn’t be sure as he could barely look straight at him either, but he was sure Patrick was avoiding his gaze.

Things had got busy then, and he and Patrick didn’t stop until the Store was closing. They didn’t even look at each other, except for once, the Store was busy, Patrick was talking to a customer on one side and he happened to look up just as David did and across the Store they gave each other a shy grin. Just as the last people were filtering out, David had felt a rise of tension spiking in his chest, so to avoid the last of the goodbyes and to try and calm down before he and Patrick finally talked, he’d slipped into the Storeroom. If anyone asked he was getting a headstart on restocking. Though the only person left to ask was Patrick.

‘You can come out now.’ Patrick called, right on cue, ‘Everyone’s gone.’

‘Fuck’ David muttered under his breath.

‘Don’t swear!’ Patrick shouted back.

‘Fuck you?’ David phrased it as a question. He pushed the curtain aside, he’d expected Patrick to be in the Store somewhere but he was leaning on the counter, smiling.

‘Hi.’ he said when David emerged. The teasing suddenly knocked out of him on locking eyes with David for the first time in what felt like hours.

‘Hi’ David replied. He bit his lip and flicked his eyes down.

‘That went...well?’ There was a question in Patrick’s tone. Which surprised David. He clearly wasn’t just talking about the evening. He flicked his eyes back up again.

‘I think so.’ he said with another half smile.

Patrick nodded. ‘Good.’ he couldn’t help his smile breaking through then. He exhaled leaning his forearms on the counter.

David raised an eyebrow. Had Patrick been...nervous?

Patrick carried on, as David hadn’t spoken yet ‘I mean everything seemed to go pretty smoothly, and people bought lots of drinks and lots of stock, by the look of this place at least.’ he stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets, ‘And people seemed to enjoy the music right? No major disasters there?’ his eyes were wide and got wider as David moved from behind the counter and silenced him with a kiss. David’s hands were on his cheeks holding him still for a soft, but passionate kiss. He pulled back and smiled at him.

He realised he’d been talking a lot he stopped dead in his tracks with David’ kiss. Some of the nervous energy kissed out of him. Relief too. He’d seen David’s face while he sang, he was pretty sure it had gone to plan but you could never be sure...even when Moria had cornered him, embraced him- guitar and all and then walked off waving a hand at her face. He assumed he had won over Mrs Rose but he still needed a bit of reassurance from her son. 

‘I think people enjoyed the music.’ David smiled, biting his lip.

Patrick nodded, ‘Good. Good.’ he smiled shyly ‘You just never know I guess new crowd and all…’ David was doing that thing where he was trying not to smile but it was coming out in a lopsided grin anyway. That was a good sign at least. He hadn’t imagined that moment. Though he had imagined it so many times in his head over the last couple of days. 

David smiled. ‘Oh I’m pretty confident they enjoyed it.’ he released Patrick still smiling at him, he realised somewhat dopily.

‘Right we should probably clear up some of this mess.’ Patrick said shoving his hands back in his pockets surveying the mess.

David suddenly had an idea. ‘How about we don’t.’ he said with a grin and before Patrick could interject ‘I know we have to but how about we leave it until tomorrow morning- we could dare to open an hour late’ he teased.

Patrick narrowed his eyes. ‘What else do you have in mind?’

‘It is tradition to have an after party.’ David gestured around, ‘And given there’s some wine open, and cake leftover…’

‘Be rude not to, right?’ Patrick said with a smile.

‘Exactly.’

David turned to look for some of the open wine, grabbing a bottle as Patrick turned out the lights. 

‘Don’t worry about that.’ he said standing a bit too close and taking the bottle out of David’s hand and taking his hand instead. He lead him towards the back room with a small glance backwards. There was already a blanket and some pillows laid out there. Also a bottle of what looked like champagne and some glasses, along with a fresh plate of the cakes and chocolate covered strawberries and a mini version of the cheese platter. And a bowl of chips, just in case. Covering all bases where food and David was concerned.

‘Did you...plan this? David’s eyes were wide, gesturing wildly at the scene. 

Patrick smiled a self-satisfied smile, folding his arms. He’d managed to hide the blankets and pillows under one of the tables. And had, hoping that everything went to plan, that yes, they might have their own celebration after.

‘Figured I’d cover all my bases.’ he said with a shrug. 

David smirked, ‘What if you’d struck out?’

Patrick shrugged, ‘More cheese for me.’ he smiled taking a step towards David, resting his hands on his hips, ‘But I’m a very confident hitter.’

‘I don’t know what that means.’ David said trying to pout.

‘Means I was planning to get to at least Second Base tonight.’ Patrick said leaning up and kissing him.

‘Just second?’ David said pulling back, ‘Thought you’d be more confident than that.’ he leaned in and kissed him deeper to make the point.

‘Well I was being a gentleman’

‘Oh I see.’ he raised an eyebrow in a manner that could only be described as scandalous.

‘Shut up David.’ Patrick kissed him again, hands on his waist reaching up for him, before pulling back and leading him to the blankets. David followed sitting down with him and reaching for the champagne.

‘Hey this is actual good stuff!’ he exclaimed, surprised.

‘I picked it up in Elmdale last time I went, from that little liquor store.’

‘Funny this is the champagne my parents bought me for my 21st Birthday when we all went on vacation together.’

‘I know.’ Patrick said with a smile.

David bit back a half smile. ‘You really did plan this.’

Patrick shrugged. ‘I had several contingency plans.’ he started slicing cheese with a bit more force than the soft cheeses needed. A slight nervousness returning. 

‘For what?’ David asked pouring, noting Patrick had got the real glasses from the back too, not the plastic they’d used all night.

‘Well contingency plan one was ‘you flip out and really don’t let me do the open mic’’ he said still slicing. ‘Which was more a ‘keep the bottle for another time or drowning my sorrows' I hadn’t actually settled on which one.’ he finished stabbing the cheese and moved on to fussing with the cake. ‘Plan two was, we do the open mic and it ...isn’t a success. That also involved drowning my sorrows but due to the level of shame that involves I was planning on using Ray’s cheap gin for that.’

‘Like a 19th century London Hooker?’

‘Glad that’s what you think of when you think of me crying into gin in my underwear.’

‘That is an image.’ David handed him a glass, ‘Luckily we have champagne, so you don’t need to sit in your underwear.’ he looked at Patrick from under his eyelashes ‘Not yet at least’ he said, his voice low.

Patrick narrowed his eyes, David knew exactly what that tone did to him. ‘Depends how much of this we drink and how fast.’ he said leaning sideways for a kiss. ‘Anyway what’s wrong with me in my underwear?’

‘Oh very much nothing.’ David said, leaning back in for a kiss. He pulled back looking at Patrick for a moment, then blinked himself back to sense before he got carried away too soon. Patrick clearly had the same thought because he blinked and looked down.

‘To a successful night.’ he said raising the glass and clinking it with David’s.

They took a drink. David looked thoughtful while taking a sip.

‘You sang me a song’ he grinned in disbelief. 

‘Yes I did.’ Patrick said ‘And you let me.’

‘My Mom was on standby to pull the fire alarm.’ David grinned ‘But I’m glad we didn’t have to ruin that much stock.’ 

‘Well that’s an insurance form I wouldn’t want to fill out ‘Cause of damage, singing bad cover songs to my boyfriend.’

They grinned at each other for a second and each took a sip of champagne. Patrick raised his glass again. David’s mouth twitched at the corner and he looked down as Patrick clinked the glass. 

‘There was nothing bad about that.’ he said quietly. 

‘You know that’s bad luck, no eye contact in a toast right?’ he said his voice low now, ‘Some people said it curses you with bad sex for seven years.’

David lifted his eyes, ‘We better not risk that.’ he said with a smile, taking a sip of his champagne looking at Patrick over the glass.

‘Better not’ Patrick replied. Doing the same. He leaned over and took David’s glass from him. He’d planned to talk tonight, but right now all he could think about was kissing his boyfriend, really kissing him. It had been all he could think of since he stood in front of everyone singing to him. And then he’d worried, about what he’d done, he’d got all awkward about it and had hidden in the business of the night. But now they were alone, and it had been a success and all he wanted to do was kiss him. He reached over taking David’s face in both of his hands and dipped his head in to kiss him. David quickly leaned in and returned the kiss reaching his arms around Patrick’s waist and pulling him closer then on top of him. Sitting in David’s lap, legs wrapped around him he leaned in, feeling hands up his back, his own holding the back of David’s head as they deepened the kiss, in no hurry but also feeling all the urgency of two people who had tried to say at lot of things to each other all night.

David pulled Patrick into his lap for a better angle. He smiled into the kiss. Never since actual high school, and probably even then, had he had so many, what could only be called ‘make out sessions’ with someone. Partly their lack of privacy meant grabbing a bit of something whenever they could- often in the storeroom, or in the car in a parking lot. But also never before had he been content- not even content happy with this. What it could lead to was great- frankly the best either of them had ever had. But for the first time David was happy with this, he enjoyed this. He could happily spend hours kissing his boyfriend, just being with him. And it brought him the kind of contentment he didn’t know existed.

Patrick pulled back and looked at him. Sensing him thinking.

‘Ok?’ he asked.

David nodded. ‘Really ok.’ he said kissing him lightly. Patrick returned it lightly.

‘What are you thinking about?’ he kissed him again, working under his jaw round to his ear before looking at David again.

‘How much I enjoy kissing my boyfriend.’ David said with a smile that broke out across half his face slowly. Then he rolled his eyes ‘Though he’s stopped now which is...incorrect.’

Patrick narrowed his eyes in an expression that could only be read as ‘I will show you kissing then.’ and leaned back in.

It was quite a while before they came up for air. Though there was nothing hurried or frantic about it, no sense of it leading further. David had already decided that he was not going back to the Motel tonight, and he was happy for this to be a long lead in to whatever they might do (quietly) back at Ray’s. The unhurried, quiet time to kiss, to let his hands wander over Patrick’s shirt, playing with the buttons but not undoing them felt like a luxury and one he was determined to enjoy.

Patrick felt similar. He hadn’t realised how much nerves had worked their way into him today. But he felt a lot of tension melting away as David kissed him. It also felt ridiculous, like being a pair of teenagers hiding in the stockroom making out. But at the same time there was something so ...grown up about it. That they could spend time just kissing, just enjoying each other without pressure, without worry of something more needing to be achieved. It was the most relaxed he’d felt all night, but also the most relaxed he’d ever been with anyone. The Open Mic night had been more stressful than he’d let on though, not just performing in front of people for the first time, but also performing that song in front of David. He slowed his kisses down and pulled back resting his hand on David’s cheek. He remembered in a flash the way David’s had done the same, the first time they’d kissed. How far they’d come. Involuntarily he grinned. David gave him a lopsided grin back.

‘What?’ he asked, sitting up a bit, sensing it was time for a break. Not least before one of them got seriously dehydrated. He picked up his glass and Patrick’s handing it over to him. Patrick blushed a bit. Actually blushed. ‘What?’ he asked again over his glass taking a sip.

‘I was um, actually thinking about our first kiss.’ Patrick said smiling again, David couldn’t help the lopsided grin that crept up when he heard that. ‘And um, how far we’ve come.’ he held David’s gaze for a moment and looked down again. David leaned over and cupped his cheek in his hand and kissed him gently, briefly, just like the first time and pulled back with a smile. Patrick smiled back, then shifted to lean back on the pile of cushions.

‘Shall we?’ he asked, gesturing at the food and wine.

David nodded ‘I thought you’d never ask.’ he said ‘I’m starving.’

‘What’s new?’ Patrick asked with a smile passing the cheese.

A while later they were contentedly lying on the blankets and pillows, most of the champagne gone, along with a lot of the food- turned out they were both pretty hungry. David’s hand was resting just next to Patrick’s arm and he traced a finger along the bare skin of his forearm until Patrick glanced over at him, David turning his head to meet up. They were lying close enough that he could lean over with a light kiss before looking at the ceiling. Patrick sensed he had something to say, he reached his own fingers over and traced the edges of David’s rings until he curled his fingers around his.

‘Nobody has ever done anything like that for me before.’ David said to the ceiling. He felt Patrick tighten his fingers around his.

Patrick smiled at the ceiling. ‘You wanna know something David?’ he asked ‘I’ve never done anything like that for anyone before.’

David looked over at him, he’d assumed that musical serenades were part of Patrick’s romantic repertoire. ‘Really?’ he asked, unable to keep the disbelief out of his voice. He bit his lip fearing he’d sounded too harsh. Patrick still wasn’t looking at him.

‘I guess.’ he said slowly ‘I’ve never felt...that way about anyone before.’

There was silence for a moment, David letting that sink in. Instead of being swept up in that sentiment of course his brain veered to somewhere else. ‘But you’ve...you know been with people, relationships, whatever.’ he lifted his eyes skywards, cursing his brain.

‘Sure.’ Patrick said. ‘I’ve loved...people.’ David smiled knowing they both knew he meant ‘women’ but endeared by the awkwardness Patrick had around talking about his past, and also a little sad that clearly he was still working on that. A nervousness crept in that David might push that, and he didn’t want to ruin tonight with talk of his past in that way. He shut the door that reminded him about unanswered texts and a missed call or three. He squeezed at his hand. ‘I’ve been in love with...people.’ Patrick ventured. That seemed a neutral way to say it. At 30 that didn’t seem unreasonable he was certain.

‘I haven’t.’ David blurted it out before he realised what he’d said. He closed his eyes. ‘Fuck.’ he muttered. Way to ruin what was looking like a perfect evening. Patrick shifted to his right, sitting up a little. David dropped his hand and pulled both hands up to his face and groaned. When he pulled them down, Patrick was watching him, with a little smile on his face. ‘What?’ David frowned sitting up as well.

‘You care that I might care about that.’ he said, raising an eyebrow.

‘Because you’ll think I’m…’

‘David what will I think? I was 30 before I realised what kissing should feel like. I am not judging.’

‘I’ve only said I love you at a Mariah Carey concert.’ David said, seriously.

‘Ok I’m judging a little.’

‘Oh do not judge Mariah.’ David sat up, his face serious. He laughed when Patrick kissed him muttering ‘I would not dare.’ but then fixed him with a gaze that told him it was ok to talk. 

David looked down at his lap. ‘I’ve said it to my parents twice. The second time was only last year. And yes, once at a Mariah Carey concert. It was an accident. Just sort of came out.’

‘Mariah does have that effect on people.’ Patrick said seriously.

‘She does.’ David said equally seriously. His face flickered and he looked worried. ‘You think I’m a freak. And I know, I know I’m not normal...that easy and I know that I’m a lot in other ways. And I don’t know why but here we are and-’ he shrugged, running out of steam. 

‘You come to me wild and wired.’ Patrick said with a little smile, and a glance over at David and down to his lap again, his cheeks flushing. He looked back over at David a second later checking he was with him. 

It took David’s whirring brain a second to catch up, when he did he broke into a soft smile, his eyes wide again. ‘Why that song?’ he asked softly, the question he’d been dying to ask all night. ‘I’d never thought of it...that way…’

‘Well I can’t lie that line certainly seemed apt.’ Patrick smiled, quips aside he owed David an answer. ‘I’d never thought of it that way before. If I’m honest I hadn’t given Tina Turner much thought either way.’

‘Shocking.’ David said with an eye roll, but he reached an arm around Patrick’s shoulders and kissed the top of his head. Sensing talking about the song was now more difficult than singing it. 

Patrick nodded, more to himself, ‘I was driving, to one of my hikes, like a month ago I guess, and it came on the radio and.’ he shook his head and laughed lightly. He shifted around to face David, forcing himself to look up as he spoke, David was there his eyes soft and patient. ‘You know in all those romcoms you make me watch? Where you hear a song and it just suddenly feels like everything you’re feeling? Well you made me watch one two many because...well.’ he smiled shyly, feeling more exposed by the confession than he’d thought. ‘It was all I could think of when I walked.’ he shrugged. Took a breath and added ‘And I didn’t have the words of my own to explain, this, us what it’s meant so far and so...I borrowed some. I hope that’s ok?’

He’d expected a witty quip in response. He’d expected some comment about the education finally paying off, or how the song was very incorrect regardless. He hadn’t expected David to cry. 

‘It’s very much ok.’ he said looking up and wiping at his eyes. ‘I never…’ David tried, he looked up trying to compose himself and wiped at his eyes, ‘I mean…’ he finally looked at Patrick who was watching him, his gaze soft and loving just as it had been earlier. ‘Thank you.’ he finally managed.

Only then did Patrick reach up and kiss him, lingering a moment this time, hoping to reassure him he understood. When they pulled back David noticed Patrick’s eyes flick down, a sure sign he wanted to say something but was debating it. David took the lead this time, resting his hand back on Patrick’s shoulder, coaxing him to look up.

‘I’m not always that good at talking about the things I should.’ he said, reaching for David’s hand again feeling the cool of his rings against his skin, calming him a bit as his heart threatened to beat out of his chest it was going so fast. ‘I guess you might have guessed that what with…’ he worked his fingers around the rings, and felt David’s other hand on top stilling him a bit, running a thumb over the top of it. ‘And just because I might have said...that before’ Patrick said lifting his eyes to David, ‘And it wasn’t that I didn’t mean it at the time but..’ he entwined his fingers with David’s, ‘That’s different to being able to really talk about how...I might be feeling.’

David nodded slowly. Then smiled. Patrick frowned at him. And he smiled again.

‘I think.’ David said, ‘That weirdly we might be similar in those things. Just for different reasons.’

Patrick nodded slowly.

‘I’m glad you found a way though.’ David said, his voice quiet.

‘Me too.’ Patrick smiled. He looked down again. He didn’t want to bring the mood down to something serious, but also while he was trying to be better at saying these things. ‘David I don’t care that you haven’t been in love before. I’m just sad that you haven’t been loved before.’ he flicked his eyes down, ‘Because you deserve that.’ he said quietly, looking down at their hands.

‘Well then if we’re being honest.’ David began, leaning over to nudge Patrick’s shoulder with his, ‘I’m just sad that you had to wait until you were 30 to understand what kissing should feel like.’

Patrick nodded. ‘I guess, there’s a way to make up for lost time there though.’ he glanced sideways at David with a small smile.

‘Insatiable.’ David said with a grin, leaning over to comply.

After a slow unhurried few minutes kissing they pulled apart. A slight sleepiness descending, David picked at the cheese while Patrick refilled their glasses. 

‘I’m glad we did this.’ David said. 

‘Well I knew cheese was a way to your heart’ Patrick said with a smirk. 

‘No I mean this, all of it.’ David said. Patrick wasn’t sure he meant the open mic night, the Store or them. It didn’t really matter.

‘Me too.’ he said sipping his drink, he held up the bottle ‘May as well finish it?’ he said. David nodded enthusiastically. They were going to be more than a little tipsy by the time they stumbled home. Emboldened by a couple more sips of champagne Patrick decided to take one more leap tonight. Kissing David’s cheek he hauled himself up. 

‘Where are you going?’ David asked. Patrick just smiled and disappeared back into the Store and picked up his guitar. ‘How do we feel about acoustic guitar now?’

‘Play it again Sam.’ David said, with what Patrick had to concede was a flawless Bogart impression. Come to think of it David did have an air of Bogart about him, now that he thought of it. He shook his head stopping himself getting distracted with thoughts of trench coats and trilbies 

‘That was a piano David.’ Patrick said, coming to sit on the floor ‘Which by the way I can also play.’ he raised an eyebrow.

‘Show off.’ David said, ‘Maybe we need to find you a piano, if musical serendes are going to be a habit.’

‘Never promised that.’ Patrick said tuning the guitar

‘You’ve set the bar now.’ David smiled.

‘I’d better up my repertoire then.’ he said plucking at the strings a little. ‘I um actually did have another…’

‘Oh yeah?’ David sat up straighter pulling his knees to his chest.

‘Contingency plan.’ Patrick said with a smile. ‘If you’d really freaked out about this I was going to sing this and...hope you noticed. Which you probably wouldn’t, because you’d be so busy being mad at me.’ he plucked idly at the strings, suddenly shy about it again. 

David bit his lip and smiled. Patrick wasn’t wrong. ‘Just sing it.’ he said, trying and failing not to grin.

‘Look I don’t have to if its…look, the moment’s past and…’

‘Then make another one.’ David was shifted, attentive and focused, his eyes open and earnest. 

Patrick looked up and smiled back with a nod. ‘Alright.’ he took a second to focus again looking down at the guitar. 

For a second David thought he was going to abandon the idea. But then he started to sing, in a low soft voice, quieter than earlier. David didn’t recognise the melody but he immediately got pulled into the lyrics as Patrick sang; 

Let the bough break, let it come down crashing  
Let the sun fade out to a dark sky  
I can't say I'd even notice it was absent  
'Cause I could live by the light in your eyes

Patrick looked up finally then, locking eyes with him and smiling shyly before looking down again. 

I'll unfold before you  
Would have strung together  
The very first words of a lifelong love letter

Something caught in David’s throat then and his lopsided smile flickered, but not in a bad way. Maybe this was, he thought, not for the first time, really the start of something. He smiled to himself, Patrick, without knowing, with this his contingency plan, had already strung together those first words of a love letter earlier. 

Tell the world that we finally got it all right  
I choose  
you  
I will become yours and you will become mine  
I choose  
you  
I choose  
You, yeah

At the chorus he dared to look up at David who was smiling, not trying to hide his grin. Patrick ploughed on smiling back.

There was a time when I would have believed them  
If they told me that you could not come true  
Just love's illusion

David’s eyes locked with his on that, going wide with recognition at what Patrick was saying to him. Here and earlier. Patrick held his gaze, trying to let him know that these next lines were the reason he’d picked this song. He was singing slower than the original, and he slowed down a fraction more. 

But then you found me  
And everything changed  
And I believe in something again

David inhaled looking at him just like he had earlier, like he didn’t quite know what to do with himself, but also in a way Patrick couldn’t explain, giving something of himself too. 

My whole heart  
Will be yours forever  
This is a beautiful start  
To a lifelong love letter

Patrick gave him a little shrug of his head as if to say ‘I know we’re not there yet but…’ they weren’t but with every beat of this song, never mind every day, he was hoping they were getting there. The chorus kicked in again and he was enjoying himself now, leaning into the upbeat nature of the song, it’s playfulness but also making sure, locking his eyes with David’s that he understood the sincerity behind it.

Tell the world that we finally got it all right  
I choose  
You  
I will become yours and you will become mine  
I choose  
You  
I choose  
You

He slowed again for the final verse, leaning into the beat, lifting his eyes again, making sure David heard. 

We are not perfect we'll learn from our mistakes  
And as long as it takes I will prove my love to you  
I am not scared of the elements I am underprepared,

David nodded at him. Getting it, the reassurance to try, at least to trust. In that moment he was willing to believe he could too. How could he not for this beautiful man giving him his everything with a guitar? Patrick locked eyes with him to sing; 

But I am willing  
And even better  
I get to be the other half of you

David bit his lip and nodded. This was a promise they weren’t going to speak of in real terms yet. Neither of them were there yet. But the reassurance in his song, the idea ‘I’ve had these thoughts’ the kind of thoughts David squashed before they could form for fear they’d take hold and he’d end up hurt. For the length of a song, it was ok to dream. Patrick shot him a grin as he headed into the final chorus. 

Tell the world that we finally got it all right  
I choose  
You, yeah  
I will become yours and you will become mine  
I choose  
You  
I choose  
You  
I choose  
You

He strummed the last note with a flourish and looked up with a smile. David was grinning. Patrick set the guitar aside and shuffled, with a slight indignity, to kneel in front of David. He took his face in his hands and kissed him, feeling David’s hands instinctively rest on his hips. 

‘I choose you.’ he said, pulling his face back enough to look at David, who had tears in his eyes again. Patrick rubbed them away with his thumbs, ‘I choose you, remember that Ok?’ he said. 

David nodded, trying and failing not to cry. Kissing him once more he pulled back and wiped his eyes. ‘Nobody's ever given me a love letter either’ David said, letting him know he got it. Patrick’s heart swelled a bit, and the only thing he could do was kiss him again, feeling the tears on both their cheeks as they did. 

‘Well all good after parties end in tears.’ he said, he looked away and pretended not to notice as Patrick wiped at his own eyes. ‘How about we call it a night?’

Patrick nodded, ‘Are you going home or…?’ he shifted back on his heels. 

David smirked, ‘Well so far you’ve only got to Second Base...and I’d hate for you to feel like all this was for nothing.’ 

Patrick stood offering a hand ‘I’m a gentleman. I didn’t do it for that.’ 

David allowed himself to be pulled up. ‘I know.’ he said sincerely, and then serious again, ‘It’s one of the many things I appreciate about you.’ Patrick kissed him in answer ‘But’ David continued, ‘My boyfriend serenaded me twice tonight, and got me slightly drunk on champagne...he’s about to get very, very lucky.’ 

Patrick grinned, blushing again. ‘How lucky?’ he asked. 

David leaned over and whispered the filthiest thing he could think of in Patrick’s ear.

‘David Rose!’ Patrick exclaimed, genuinely taken aback. 

‘Twice.’ David said, raising his eyebrows and walking away. ‘You coming?’

Patrick didn’t have to be asked twice. The mess really could wait until tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to post this today, but my region has gone into full lockdown again, and it's pouring with rain, so I thought we could all use a bit of fluffy goodness. Also I've used this episode in teaching twice this week so it's been in my head. 
> 
> The song is Sara Bareilles' 'I choose you.' 
> 
> Couldn't resist the Casablanca reference, the EW shoot has been my desktop background for months...


End file.
